Thanks, Noodle
by HelloMandaPanda
Summary: 2D is wounded once again by another ridiculous occurance in the Gorillaz world. Noodle takes it upon herself to cheer up a sad 2D. Short and sweet.


This little fanfic was inspired by yet another canon Gorillaz quote.

"_I started out as the baby of the band, and now I play the role of big sister, counselor, nurse, and occasionally probation officer." _ _\- Noodle_

"You gotta be more careful!" Noodle heard Russel shout from the other room. With a heavy sigh, she made herself stand from her position in her chair to go and investigate what Russel was yelling about.

"But he's a twig!" Murdoc shouted back. "It's hard _not_ to hurt him. I didn't even mean to this time!"

Noodle entered the room to see Russel standing over Murdoc who he had sat on the couch like a child in trouble. It was a funny image. Murdoc always acted like such a big shot, but Russel could always put him in his place.

The spot next to Murdoc was empty, and the next seat over sat 2D with an irritated expression on his face. He was slouched in his seat with a hand to his nose which was noticeably red with irritation and spotted with blood.

Noodle rolled her eyes slightly. This had happened so many times. The two of them together was like having six year olds in the house. Someone is always getting hurt, nobody wanted to take the blame, and Noodle was the one to clean up after them. Thank god for Russel, or the girl would go mad.

"How was I supposed to know he couldn't catch the stereo?" Murdoc reasoned

"What the hell were you doing throwing the stereo around?" Russel interjects

Murdoc responds only with a slight grin, as he looks over at 2D. His nose was bleeding at a steady rate as his hand pinched the tip of his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Noodle dragged herself over to the coffee table on the other side of the room, grabbing a hand full of tissues. She looked at 2D, feeling a pang of sympathy for the fool, and handed the tissues to him.

"Come on, 2D," She sighed, offering a hand to him. Using his free hand, he grabbed hers and allowed her to guide him to the bathroom.

"You okay?" She asked once both of them had settled in. 2D wet a napkin and began cleaning below his nose. He looked in the mirror, examining the severity of his wound.

"Yeah, it's alright. I probably should'a known this time. Murdoc did warn me with a 'heads up' before he threw the stereo at me. I jus' wasn't fast enough I guess."

Noodle took a moment to close her eyes and run her hand through her hair at the thought of 2D's words. He was so ignorant. She looked at him a moment. He was picking a piece of skin from a cut on top of his nose. She hadn't noticed it until now.

"No, no! Don't touch that!" She warned. "You'll only make it worse."

She stood herself next to him and swatted his hand away. She always had an instinct to look over the other, seeing as he did a bad job of this on his own. She faced him, brushed his bangs away from his face and took the wet napkin from his hands.

2D had done a sloppy job of cleaning himself up, so Noodle decided it was best for her to take over. After wiping the remaining blood away from beneath his nostrils, she moved her attention to the broken skin on the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks, Noodle." He smiled dumbly

"Mmm hmm." She smiled back as she threw the napkin in the waste-bin and opened the medicine cabnit above the blood stained sink. She stood on her tippy-toes as she searched for the band-aids on the top shelf. She felt a box with her hand and pulled it down clumsily, almost dropping it several times. She giggled softly as she saw which box she had grabbed. They were band-aids, sure enough, but on them were little yellow smiley faces in the center against a soft pink back ground. Noodle opened the package regardless. She doubted if 2D would mind.

2D was staring at himself in the mirror. He appeared upset. He was probably thinking too much again. Noodle frowned, then, tapping his shoulder, she directed his attention away from his battered reflection. She pointed to the smiley face on the box.

"Happy." She said, making a wide, highly exaggerated smile.

"Be happy." With that, she gently placed the dainty bandage on the bridge of 2D's nose. Smoothing it out with her fingers, she smiled again, satisfied with her work. She then turned 2D's body to face himself in the mirror once again. This time, instead of a sad, bruised face with a damaged nose staring back at them, they are greeted with a silly looking blue haired boy, with a pink band-aid smack in the middle of his face.

2D smiled at the sight of himself. "It's got a smiley face on it." He said, pointing at his reflection. Noodle nodded and brought her pointer fingers up to the corners of her mouth, stretching her lips to form a goofy smile. 2D smiled wider, causing the band-aid on his nose to ripple upwards. Noodle was happy she could brighten his day. Life with her band-mates wasn't all bad. It was stressful, draining, exhausting and worrisome, but yet... it was somehow rewarding.

It was times like these that made her happy she didn't live a normal life. She'd grown up with these three men, and even though it was beyond frustrating sometimes, they were her family and she accepted that.


End file.
